vies entrecroisés
by Miss sweet death
Summary: Les Mugiwaras avec Naruto petit cocktail de caractère ajoutés deux folles avec ça et vous avez mon histoire not yaoi  pour une fois
1. Chapter 1

**Vies entrecroisées**

**Auteur :**** Lya**

**Rating**** : T**

**Genre**** : Romance, amitié, Crossover, Schoolfic**

**Résumé**** : Les mugiwaras croisés avec Naruto dans le monde réel avec deux folles en plus dans un lycée réputé avec la musique en prime. Un concentré de folie parfait et un gros délire sans but.**

**Chapitre 1 : C'est comme ça que ça se passe et pas autrement**

**Une jeune fille se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha qui étaient elles-mêmes couvertes de neiges, cette jeune fille semblait errer sans but dans la ville. Elle s'arrêta soudain sans vraiment de raisons et elle leva ses magnifiques yeux noirs vers le ciel gris d'hiver. Elle se disait qu'à Kiri le village d'où elle était originaire l'hiver durait 6 mois et que la neige était présente tout ce temps. Mais elle n'y habitait plus depuis la mort de sa mère, avec qui elle vivait seule, quand elle était en 5****ème****, à présent elle vivait dans un petit appartement dans le village de Konoha proximité de sa seule famille, les Uchiwa. Mme Uchiwa, Mikoto était la sœur de sa mère, sa tante donc, et ses deux fils Itachi et Sasuke respectivement 18 et 16 ans était ses cousins, enfin Fugaku le mari de Mikoto était son oncle. Tout cela était bien logique en fait… Enfin bref…**

**Elle…que dire…elle s'appelait Sakélia Itakeshi, elle avait 17 ans, ses cheveux et ses yeux était noirs, elle était plutôt grande et assez mince, ses formes généreuses ne retiraient rien à son charme, en bref elle était très belle, bien que populaire elle était relativement seule, ses seules amis étant Myo Magasashi, une jeune fille plate comme une planche à pain, aux cheveux blanc parsemés de mèches noirs et aux yeux pourpres, elle avait un an de moins qu'elle mais elle s'entendait comme des sœurs et elle s'était rencontrées au collège, et il y avait aussi Zorro Roronoa, un jeune homme plutôt grand et très musclé, avec des cheveux verts et des yeux noirs, il pratiquait l'escrime et le Kendo, il avait rencontré Sakélia dans un club de sport mixte où la jeune femme pratiquait la boxe thaï et le kick-boxing, ils avaient le même âge mais n'avait pas étudié dans le même collège, étant donné que Zorro avait étudié au collège Vogue merry avec ses amis d'un an de moins que lui et Sakélia était allée au collège de la Feuille avec Myo. A la dernière rentrée Zorro et Sakélia c'était tout deux retrouvées au lycée Thousand Sunny en 2****nd**** mais ils étaient tout deux tout seuls ensemble. Mais à partir de cette année tout changeait Myo arrivait au lycée et les amis de Zorro : Luffy (un garçon brun simple d'esprit, toujours affamé et toujours enjoué), Nami (une jeune rousse plutôt intelligente amoureuse de l'argent, des mandarines et des cartes), Sanji (un fan de cuisine et de femmes au cheveux blonds et aux sourcils en vrille bien qu'on en vois qu'un l'autre caché par une mèche de cheveux), Ussopp (un fieffé menteur au long nez et au cheveux frisés, très bon tireur au lance-pierre et à la carabine) et Chopper (un petit brun très peureux, qui adore les compliments mais essaye de rester stoïque mais qui y arrive très mal, futur médecin en prime) **

**Mais il n'y avait pas seulement ça le jeune cousin de Sakélia, Sasuke, entrait aussi au lycée Thousand Sunny, lui ne comprenait pas l'attachement que Sakélia avait pour Myo qu'il jugeait étrange ou pour Zorro qui pour lui n'était qu'un ennemi, car les élèves du collège de la Feuille haïssait ceux du collège Vogue Merry. Pour de nombreuses questions tant les concours interscolaires étaient nombreux entre les deux collèges.**

**Bref…Sasuke et ses amis entrait au lycée cette année et Itachi l'ainé de Sasuke entrait pour sa dernière année au lycée avec tous ses amis mais les préjugés était encore trop fort et la haine entre La Feuille et Vogue Merry ne s'amenuisait pas malgré les années, ainsi même l famille adoptive de Sakélia ne la comprenait pas heureusement elle vivait seule.**

**Elle détourna son regard du ciel gris pour continuer sa promenade après tout elle avait rendez-vous avec Zorro et Myo au parc pour aller à la salle de sport, rien qu'à cette idée son cœur battait, et oui ses sentiments évoluait depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle l'aimait, non en réalité elle était folle de lui, elle était complètement amoureuse de Zorro Roronoa son meilleur ami.**

**Elle avança tranquillement remettant son sac noir et doré contenant son short rouge et son débardeur doré sur le dos au bout de la rue Zorro, son éternel besace verte et sa veste en cuir noir sur le dos, et Myo son informe jogging zippé sur le dos.**

**-Yo, ça va Sakélia ? demanda Zorro**

**-Ouais, répondit Sakélia en baillant j'ai juste pas assez dormis**

**-Ouais on voit ça Nee-chan dit Myo**

**-Et vous ça va ?**

**-Tranquille , répondit Zorro**

**-Comme d'habitude sortit Myo**

**-Ok…Bon on y va ?**

**-Ouais à plus Myo on se retrouve ce soir chez moi pour que tu viennes dormir.**

**-Clair.**

**Myo elle aussi vivait seule, orpheline depuis la naissance le juge l'avait émancipé à ces 15 ans.**

**En fait il n'y avait pas qu'elle et Myo il y avait aussi Zorro qui était orphelin tout trois faisait une sorte de petite communauté d'orphelin. De temps à autre ils allaient dormir les uns chez les autres, le lundi Zooro dormait chez Myo, le mardi Sakélia dormait chez Myo, le mercredi Myo dormait chez Zorro, le jeudi Sakélia domait chez Zorro, le vendredi Zorro dormait chez Sakélia, le samedi Myo dormait chez Sakélia et le dimanche ils alternaient, ils dormaient tous chez Sakélia, ou chez Myo ou encore chez Zorro.**

**Bref Zorro et Sakélia se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle de sport.**

**-Tu comptes voir tes amis du collège avant la rentrée? demanda Sakélia.**

**-mmhh oui et toi tu prépare la rentrée en section sport et sciences ? demanda l'autre.**

**-bah comme toi je suppose.**

**Le vert addressa un grand sourire à son amie ce qui la fit rougir.**

**-**_**merde pensa Sakélia il est trop beau quand il sourit.**_

_**-Fai'che (a on est alsacien ou on ne l'ai pas) elle est trop chou avec ses joues rouges comme des tomates bien mûr pensa l'escrimeur de son côté.**_


	2. Chapter 2

****hum hello y a encore quelqu'un *tends l'oreille mais n'entends que les criquets* alors heu d'abord je m'aplatis vraiment très platement (cette phrase ne veut rien dire mais ça vient du cœur) pour l'énorme attente (et quand je dis énorme c'est vraiment énorme) que je vous ai fait subir d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que personne ne vienne lire ce malheureux torchon.

Vous pouvez aussi vous dire que ce chapitre paraît très court au vue de toute l'attente que vous avez subie, et pour ça je n'ai absolument aucune excuse je suis vraiment désolé pendant un moment j'ai perdus l'inspiration mas elle semble être revenue.

maintenant j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui m'a donné du mal (c'est ça quand on écrit sans scénario)

P.S: merci pour tous les follows et favoris ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et du coup j'ai encore plus honte de vous faire attendre mais c'est ça qui me force à continuer

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Notre univers à nous **_

**Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Zoro et Sakélia parlait dehors quand la jeune fille frissonna.**

**-On y va ? **

**Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête à la simple question, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, se séparèrent au niveau des vestiaires en sachant qu'ils ne se retrouveraient qu'à la salle de musculation où ils se rendaient après leur entraînement respectifs, aujourd'hui Zoro avait Kendô et Sakélia, elle, avait boxe thaï. Pendant qu'il se changeait Zoro réfléchissait, il ne savait pas comment avouer à ses amis qu'il était ami avec deux filles qui venaient du collège de la feuille, pas qu'il ait honte d'elles au contraire, seulement même si tous ces amis étaient compréhensifs il se demandait jusqu'à quel point allait la rivalité entre la feuille et Vogue merry.**

**Il rejoignit la salle d'entraînement où son entraîneur, Dracule Mihawk, l'attendait déjà. Ils commencèrent leur travail mais au bout d'un moment son professeur dû s'absenter. Zoro tendit alors l'oreille, de l'autre côté du mur il entendait le bruit mât du punching-ball dans lequel on frappait avec insistance. Des bribes de paroles lui parvinrent**

**-Plus fort…abaisse ton centre de gravité, va moins vite, ça te rend moins précise.**

**Il sourit à ces conseils qu'il savait être prodigué par Ibiki Morino l'entraîneur de boxe thaï de Sakélia, il la voyait parfaitement une fine pellicule de sueur la recouvrant ces cheveux attachés flottant derrière elle, ces dents serrés et son regard déterminé tandis qu'elle frappait encore et encore.**

**Cependant son propre entraîneur revint et ils reprirent leurs efforts. Environ une demi-heure plus tard Zoro se dirigea vers la salle de musculation, quand il entra il s'arrêta un moment cherchant la jeune fille au milieu de toutes ces masses de muscles en sueur.**

**Quand il la repéra enfin elle était en train de soulever des poids, s'approchant un peu plus il remarqua que les poids qu'elle soulevait pesaient deux fois plus lourd qu'elle. Comment connaissait-il le poids de la jeune fille, tout simplement parce-que la visite médicale obligatoire avait eu lieu le même jour pour Zoro et Sakélia.**

**-Ah Zoro te voilà.**

**La jeune fille posa la barre en fer au bout de laquelle était attaché les poids.**

**-Je voulais te dire il y a une compétition juste avant la rentrée samedi prochain ça te dirait de venir ?**

**Le jeune homme fis mine de réfléchir un instant bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse qu'il lui donnerait. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué de voir la fille qu'il aimait en plein exercice de son art (selon lui). Il se demandait parfois s'il ne devrait pas lui en parlé mais une espèce de fierté mal placée l'en empêchait et il se sentait terriblement idiot. **

**-Pas de soucis je serais là.**

**La jeune fille lui offrit un de ses sourires trop rare au goût du jeune homme. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Sakélia rosit légèrement avant de détourner la tête et de reprendre ses poids. Zoro s'installa sur le banc à côté et commença lui-même à soulever les plaques de fontes dans un bruit mâte de métal. Leur séance de musculation se passa dans le silence. Ce fût une heure pleine de réflexion. Pour tous les deux. Ils en étaient à un âge où la solitude n'était clairement plus une option eux-mêmes le savaient, que même le plus asocial des Hommes devenait fou de sa solitude.**

**Finalement c'est Sakélia qui s'arrêta la première, elle essuya la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux avec la petite serviette rouge qu'elle utilisait toujours.**

**« Je pense que je vais y aller. Je veux encore prendre une douche, et il faut que j'appelle ma tante pour lui donner de mes nouvelles. »**

**Elle avait dit ça d'un ton un peu écœuré, elle savait très bien que si ce n'était pas la décision du juge sa tante ne s'embêterait pas de ce genre de choses, inutiles. Voilà c'était comme ça qu'elle se sentait pour cette famille, inutile. Après tout ils n'avaient pas demandés à avoir un enfant de plus à leur charge. Sakélia se sentait comme ce genre d'imprévu que les gens prennent en pitié, mais dont on ne veut absolument pas chez soi.**

**Si elle ne parvenait pas totalement à expliquer ce phénomène elle arrivait néanmoins à le comprendre. Après tout qui voulait d'une charge en plus dans sa famille, réponse, personne, pas même les plus riches. Au début elle était restée avec eux, mais sa famille lui faisait clairement sentir quelle charge elle était pour eux. Alors elle c'était éloignée, elle ne voulait pas vivre ça, elle estimait qu'elle ne méritait pas ce genre d'attitude et que l'héritage que l'entreprise familiale et sa mère lui laissait compensait suffisamment sa présence.**

**Zoro observa la jeune fille s'éloigner alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas qu'elle trouble habitait la jeune fille, mais ça le rendait triste de la voir si solitaire. Sakélia n'était pas le genre de fille à se confier facilement ou à aller vers les gens de manière naturelle. Elle entrait plutôt dans la catégorie des personnes qui essayait de se faire oublier, ce qu'on pouvait facilement faire du moment qu'on ne touchait pas à leur domaines de prédilection. Dans le cas de Sakélia, le sport, la biologie et certaines catégorie de l'histoire ou de la géographie de pays qui ne sont, paradoxalement, pas le sien (même si Zoro est persuadé qu'elle a dans ses origines certains ancêtres nordiques).**

**Le garçon se leva à son tour et partit prendre une douche avant de rentrer chez lui. Une fois arrivé il se prépara de quoi manger rapidement.**

**Mais même dans sa tristesse Sakélia était heureuse, le seul fait qu'il ait accepté signifiait beaucoup pour elle et à cette seule pensée son estomac se remplissait de papillon. Mais, pour faire bonne mesure, il fallait qu'elle invite Myo, pas qu'elle ne voulait pas mais s'il n'y avait eu qu'elle et Zoro cela aurait plus paru comme étant un rendez-vous. Il y avait aussi cet autre problème, celui qui l'avait empêché de dormir et qui l'avait, dans le même mouvement, entraînée dehors dans un premier temps.**

**Elle recevait rarement du courrier alors elle avait été surprise et l'expéditeur de la lettre n'avait fait qu'en ajouter un peu plus à ce sentiment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait fait des recherches mais elle se souvenait encore parfaitement du nom, Espen Hansen était un européen scandinave, semblant très beau sur toutes les photos qu'elle avait vue. Il était aussi son père biologique, il l'avait même reconnue. Mais malgré toutes les recherches qu'elle avait faites, elle n'avait jamais pu savoir pourquoi il était parti et peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle avait demandé, elle n'avait jamais eu de réponse et cet homme ne c'était jamais manifesté pourtant il avait visiblement les moyens de la contacter si la lettre pouvait être prise comme exemple. **

**Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations de ce père qu'elle n'avait jamais connus et cela l'énervait au plus haut point en cela elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, ne pas comprendre n'était pas une option envisageable. Le contenu de la lettre quant à lui était assez simple, l'européen avait finalement entendus échos du décès et avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de parler avec sa fille mais avant tout son héritière, celle à qui toutes ses possessions reviendraient un jour. Il lui avait écrit qu'il désirait la rencontrer quand il serait de passage dans la région dans deux mois et lui avait laissé dans le même temps un numéro où le contacter, numéro quelle hésitait encore à composer. Elle n'avait encore rien dit à ses amis et elle ne savait pas si elle le ferait un jour se demandant ce que serait leurs réactions et ça elle en avait peur.**

* * *

****bon ben voilà le chapitre est fini j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et qu'il vous a plu. Laissez une petite review, ajouter moi en favoris, mettez la en follow bref faîtes moi savoir ce que voues en pensez.

En éspérant que le prochain chapitre ne prendra pas autant de temps parce-que je me sens vraiment très honteuse.


End file.
